The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle wheel alignment includes parameters corresponding to wheel angles relative to the vehicle, other wheels on the vehicle and, a ground surface. Known wheel alignment parameters include toe-in, camber, caster, and others. Misaligned wheels and tires can add stress to suspension components and tires, leading to irregular and premature tire wear and reduced service life for the suspension components.
Known vehicle systems actively control elements of chassis and suspension systems during vehicle operation, including steering, ride stiffness, load management, and others. Known active chassis and suspension systems rely upon accurate wheel alignment for effective operation.
Known global positioning system (GPS) signals and other global navigation satellite system (GNSS) signals can provide accurate positioning and navigation information for a wheeled vehicle. Automotive-grade inertial sensors, such as yaw-rate sensors and accelerometers, may have highly variable bias and scale characteristics that cause sensor drift that typically makes them un-suitable for navigation and heading determination functions without proper error correction techniques. For example, known automotive-grade yaw-rate sensors allow up to 2 deg/sec variations for the yaw-rate sensor bias.